âme de nuit, âme de lumière
by Shika's Fan
Summary: La liberté. Voilà ce que Naruto veut : la liberté de corps et d'esprit. Sa tranquillité d'esprit étant fortement compromise, il doit s'éloigner de la cause de ses soucis. Il va voyager, découvrir le monde, se découvrir lui-même.


Le 10 juin.

J'ai eu mon permis hier. En faisant des petits boulots toute l'année en plus de mes études, j'ai accumulé à peu près 300 000 yens je me suis acheté ma première voiture. Elle est orange. En me garant devant chez mes parents, j'ai réalisé que j'avais 18 ans et une voiture, et qu'au lieu de rentrer chez mes parents, je pourrais aller n'importe où dans le monde. Mes études attendraient, j'avais toute la vie devant moi. J'ai laissé un post-it sur le frigo :

_Maman, Papa,_

_Ne m'en voulez pas, mais aujourd'hui je pars.  
La vie est trop courte et le monde trop grand pour passer tous les ans nos vacances d'été à Konoha.  
A bientôt._

_Naruto_

J'ai pris mes clés, mes papiers, fourré en vitesse tous mes habits dans une valise, trouvé un réchaud, ma tente, mon sac de couchage et une trousse de toilette et je suis parti. Sur le moment, ça me semblait si évident, si simple : je devais partir.

Alors j'ai pris la route, sans savoir où j'allais. J'ai monté le volume, et la voix du chanteur de Kiss envahit l'habitacle. J'ai chanté à m'en défoncer la voix, j'ai crié ma liberté et ma joie de vivre sur une route de campagne qui ne menait nulle part et partout à la fois.

A une intersection, j'ai décidé d'aller à Suna. L'été commençait à peine, pourquoi ne pas en profiter pour apprendre à surfer ?

Je suis arrivé à Suna. Chaque étranger doit se déclarer au Kazekage ou à ses subalternes. Je me suis présenté à son bureau, après une nuit sur la plage, à la belle étoile. Le Kazekage est un peu plus jeune que moi, je pense. Il avait l'air de s'ennuyer profondément. Il a dit que je pouvais rester le temps que je voulais et qu'il allait dépêcher un ninja pour m'aider à m'intégrer. J'ai demandé à être intégré dans une équipe, et il a répondu que le ninja en question testerait mes capacités, et qu'on verrait plus tard.

J'attendais en silence sur le banc en face du bureau du Kazekage ( j'ai appris qu'il s'appellait Gaara et qu'il était un peu dérangé ), quand une jeune femme blonde, avec 4 couettes sur la tête m'interpella :

_-Uzumaki Naruto ?_

_-Oui ?_

_-Je suis Temari No Sabaku, c'est moi qui vais te montrer le village._

_-Hn_, ai-je dit, très intelligemment.

_-Alors, pourquoi t'es à Suna ? Le kazekage m'a dit que tu voulais être intégré à une équipe. Tu compte rester là longtemps ?_

_-C'est ton frère, n'est-ce pas ? Vous vous ressemblez tellement peu, c'est très étrange…_

_-Ouais._

_-Hum…_ ai-je ajouté, conscient d'avoir fait une bourde. Je me suis rattrapé d'un beau sourire en passant ma main dans mes cheveux, gêné _: Disons que j'avais besoin de voir de nouveaux horizons, d'être autonome… Je ne sais pas, quelques mois sûrement…_

_-T'as de la chance. Tu pourrais peut-être être intégré dans notre équipe, puisque Gaara est Kazekage, il ne peut plus partir en mission avec nous, et si ce n'est que pour quelques mois…_

_-Merci_, lâchais-je, soulagé. Je lui ai fait un grand sourire.

_-Bon, tu veux qu'on visite des apparts ? En ce moment, les gens s'exilent dans la campagne._

_-J'adorerais habiter près de la mer._

_- Comme tout le monde, mon grand. Ecoute, j'en parle demain au Kazekage, et si tu as le poste, tu auras un logement de fonction, là on va faire ton évaluation et après tu pourras dormir chez moi, si tu veux._

_-Euh… d'accord. Tu invite chez toi tous les étrangers qui viennent à Suna_ ? Lui demandais-je en rigolant.

_-C'est ça fous toi de moi,_ grogna-t-elle, non_, mais t'as pas l'air méchant_, ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Elle se retourna pour marcher devant moi. Je remarquais alors qu'elle était magnifique. Elle portait une longue robe noire, fendue jusqu'à mi-cuisse sur les côtés. Les manches lui arrivaient au coude, et le devant était très échancré et laissait voir la naissance de ses seins. Elle portait aussi un ruban épais et rouge noué autour de sa taille comme une ceinture, et des mitaines. Dans son dos, un éventail plié était passé en diagonale. Elle avait une démarche féline, pleine de violence contenue, comme si chacun de ses gestes était sensé détruire, mais au lieu de ça, ils ne faisaient que caresser, comme si chacun de ses pas devait creuser un trou dans le sable, mais ne laissait même pas une trace de son passage. Elle sauta sur un toit, et j'en restais figé, tellement ses gestes étaient gracieux. Elle se retourna et me jeta un regard brillant de défi. Je m'élançai à sa poursuite, pour finalement déboucher sur un terrain d'entraînement au pied d'une falaise. C'était assez loin du village pour ne pas gêner, mais assez près pour ne mettre qu'une dizaine de minutes pour y aller.

_-Montre moi ce que tu as dans le ventre_, mon grand lâcha-t-elle en souriant.

_- Bunshin no Justu !_

Une dizaine de clones apparurent, je me suis mélangé à eux et nous nous somme jetés comme un seul homme sur Temari. Elle eut un regard surpris, dégaina son éventail et écarta les clones d'un coup de vent. J'avais vu le coup arriver, j'avais compris que son éventail était son arme quand je l'ai regardée marcher de dos. Je me suis jeté à terre, ai rampé et suis passé entre elle et l'éventail, et lui ai mit un kunai sous la gorge. Elle a sourit. Juste ça. Et elle s'est éloignée.

_-Tu viens ? J'ai pas toute la nuit._

_-Oui._

C'était si étrange. Pendant un instant, j'avais senti son souffle chaud sur ma peau, senti mon cœur battre plus vite.

_-Ça va te plaire, ma maison est au bord de la plage. _

Elle me tournait le dos, et son ton était neutre. Cette jeune femme si fière avait-elle accepté si facilement la défaite ? N'ayant pas la réponse à cette question, j'ai arrêté de me torturer l'esprit et l'ai simplement regardée marcher en répondant.

_-J'en suis sûr. La mer de Suna est-elle aussi belle sous la lune que ce que l'on dit ?_

_-Qu'en dit-on ?_

_-Qu'on a envie de s'y noyer, de côtoyer poissons et étoiles en même temps._

_-Elle l'est encore plus._

Nous sommes arrivés sans une parole de plus échangée. Nous étions devant une maison de pierre blanche au toit plat, avec des balcons de tous les côtés. Elle fit tourner la clé dans la serrure et entra. Je la suivis docilement et observais ce qui m'entourait.

_-Désolée pour le bordel, je suis pas assez souvent chez moi pour faire le rangement à fond…_

_-C'est pas grave._

Il n'y avait aucun bazar nulle part, tout était parfaitement rangé comme du papier à musique, sauf peut-être une veste sur le dossier d'une chaise et une tasse oubliée sur le bar. J'avais vu pire.

_-Ta chambre est en haut, viens._

_-Hn._

La chambre était très belle : les murs étaient tous blancs, il y avait un lit 2 places, un bureau, et une baie vitrée donnant sur un balcon. La vue était magnifique, on pouvait voir l'océan, la chambre était face à la plage.

_-Merci beaucoup_, je lui ai dit avec un micro sourire.

_-De rien. Bon, hum… Je vais aller me coucher, demain on ira voir le Kazekage ensemble._

_-D'accord._

Elle est partie, me laissant à la contemplation de la mer argentée, sous la lune.

Je me suis déshabillé, je me suis couché, mais je n'ai pas trouvé le sommeil, cette première journée de liberté tournant en boucle dans ma tête. Je suis descendu aussi silencieusement que possible du lit, j'ai ouvert la baie vitrée. Il faisait presque trop chaud, et pourtant, je n'étais qu'en boxer. La mer m'appelait presque. J'ai sauté dans le jardin, et suis allé m'asseoir dans le sable. Puis j'ai enlevé mon boxer et suis allé me baigner. De toute façon, j'étais seul. Enfin, je le croyais jusqu'à ce qu'une voix m'interpelle en me faisant sursauter :

_- Toi non plus, t'arrive pas à dormir ?_

_-Pas trop. Disons que la journée a été longue._

_-Ah._

J'entendais maintenant son pas léger sur le sable. Je ne m'étais pas retourné. J'entendis des froissements de tissu et des clapotis, et j'en conclus qu'elle se joignait à moi.

Elle passa en nageant devant moi. Ses cheveux lâchés flottant autour d'elle lui faisaient comme un halo doré.

_-Qui est l'autre membre de ton équipe ?_

_-Kankuro._ En prononçant ce nom, son visage se ferma et perdit l'expression sereine de laquelle il se peignait depuis quelques minutes.

_-Quel est le problème ?_

_-Y'en a pas_, lâcha-t-elle sèchement.

_-Désolé si j'ai été indiscret…_

_-C'est pas toi…_ Elle semblait réfléchir profondément.

La savoir nue et si près me donnait des papillons dans le ventre. Pendant un instant, j'ai eu envie de la prendre dans mes bras, de lui faire sauvagement et délicatement l'amour, de vieillir à ses côtés, de la rendre heureuse. Juste un instant fugace.

_-C'est, hum… Je peux pas t'en parler… Enfin… C'est très compliqué._

_-Hm…_

Elle continua de nager autour de moi. Je ne bougeais pas.

_-Tu vas rester ici longtemps ?_

_-Ca dépend de ce que tu appelles longtemps._

_-Des années._

_-Non._ Elle se rapprocha de moi en fronçant les sourcils.

_-Combien de temps tu vas rester ici, alors ?_

_-Je ne sais pas. Des semaines,_ _des mois ? Mais certainement pas des années._

_-Pourquoi ?_

_-C'est comme ça._

_-Et pourquoi est-ce que c'est comme ça ?_

_-Parce que je suis libre._

_-Et tu pense qu'en restant ici longtemps, tu ne seras plus libre ?_ demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

_-C'est plus compliqué que ça._

_-Hn._

Je regardais l'horizon, sous la lueur argent de la lune, cet horizon plein de promesses… Je n'avais pas vu qu'elle s'était rapprochée de moi jusqu'au moment où elle posa ses mains chaudes sur mon torse. J'ai sursauté.

_-Tu m'as fait peur._

_-Tu es beau._

Je l'ai regardée d'un air interrogateur.

_-Toi aussi._

Le silence repris ses droits, et je repris ma contemplation de la lune, ses mains toujours sur mon torse. Elle se rapprochait.

_-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

_-Rien._

_-Hn._

Je m'éloignais pour aller nager. J'avais déjà une érection bien présente. Merde.

_-Tu as déjà quelqu'un ?_

_-Non._

_-Quel est le problème ?_

_-Il n'y en a pas. Demain, tu seras peut-être ma coéquipière._

_-Et alors ? Je sais être professionnelle._

_-…_

_-Tu es gay ?_

_-Non ! Je ne suis pas gay ! Je…_ Je me suis presque jeté sur elle pour l'embrasser. Comme si le mot 'gay' avait été le déclencheur. Elle s'est laissée faire, et a participé. Je lui ai pris les jambes pour qu'elle les enroule autour de mes hanches, et je l'ai portée jusque sur le sable encore tiède. Je lui caressais les seins, comme si j'attendais sa permission pour descendre. Elle leva des yeux fiévreux vers moi et me lécha sensuellement l'oreille. J'en conclus que je pouvais continuer, et descendit une de mes mains vers l'intérieur de ses cuisses, tout en lui suçotant les tétons, qui durcissaient à vue d'œil. Je lui caressais un instant les cuisses, puis glissa mes doigts à l'intérieur d'elle. Elle poussa un gémissement aigu, et commença à onduler des hanches, m'enjoignant à bouger mes doigts, ce que je fis sans plus tarder. Les va-et-vient se firent de plus en plus rapides, et dans un souffle, elle me dit :

_-Ahh… Viens… Aahh…_

_-Ah… Oui…_

Je la pénétrais brutalement, et je continuais des va-et-vient de plus en plus violents et désordonnés.

_-Ahh ! Oui ! Encore !_

_-Ahh… Je vais…_

Je jouis un peu après elle. Je retirais vite, m'allongeais un instant à ses côtés, puis retournais me baigner. Je la vis me regarder, étonnée, puis reprendre ses habits et remonter dans sa chambre en sauta sur son balcon. Je me baignais encore quelques dizaines de minutes, puis allais me coucher aussi. Je me sentais comme souillé.

Salut à vous !

Voilà, je commence une nouvelle histoire, et je suis bien décidée à la continuer, celle-ci !

Des avis ? :3


End file.
